The steps of automatic packaging of objects into containers, especially of cardboard, are carried out by machines which take care of all the necessary operations, including the closing by gluing, stapling or the like.
However, when the packaging is done by hand, the step of closing is always difficult and time-consuming.
This is, for example, the case when books or records are packed in cardboard containers for mailing.
Closing usually takes place by folding down certain portions, such as walls or flaps, which operation is followed by a gluing step using an adhesive tape of any known type.